


It's Christmas Time, So Kiss Me Baby

by gracie137



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaker Harry, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Neville Gaze, Pining, Soft boys being soft, drunk christmas caroling, hawaiian shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/pseuds/gracie137
Summary: A compilation of Christmas themed fics of various ships





	1. I'll Find You Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts), [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts), [frnklymrshnkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly/gifts), [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/gifts), [carpemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/gifts), [TDCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDCat/gifts), [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/gifts).



> Some Christmas gift fics for some of the lovely people I have met this year in the HP fandom <3 I wish you all a Merry Christmas <3
> 
> i'm on tumblr as [@gracie137blogs](http://gracie137blogs.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Teddy gets jealous and James gets what he wants ( as always )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first fic is for the darling and dearest Shifty because she never fails to make me laugh, is genuinely just the most lovely person ever and has made me feel so welcome in the Drarry fandom!! Also, she has sucked me down into the dark hole of Next Gen ships with her amazing writing, so it seemed fitting that my first Jeddy fic was for her <3 Merry Christmas lovely <3
> 
> Thank you to Aibidil for giving this a quick once over!! All leftover mistakes are my own <3

“Teddy!”

Teddy grinned as he pulled Albus in for a hug. “Hey Al!” He leaned back and ruffled Albus’s hair. Albus always had been a short arse thanks to his mum.

“Oh fuck off,” Albus groaned, dragging a hand through his hair and trying to flatten it to no avail. He’d well and truly been blessed with Harry’s hair.

Scorpius Malfoy appeared and wrapped an arm around Albus’s waist, smiling dopily at his boyfriend. “It looks fine,” Scorpius said, and Albus tried to scowl at him but it fell short - Teddy ended up feeling like he was intruding on a moment. “Heya Teddy,” Scorpius said, offering Teddy a small smile before letting Albus drag him away.

“Young love,” Rose remarked sarcastically as she shuffled past Teddy holding a plate containing a teetering tower of mince pies. Teddy pinched one and grinned at her in greeting before walking further into the Burrow in order to say hi to Harry and Ginny, and maybe James if he was around.

Teddy tried not to think about James too much and would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been avoiding James since James turned seventeen. James had always been attractive, in an objective sense, with his messy auburn hair, tanned skin, freckles and deep brown eyes. He was the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, all their children were objectively attractive. However, when James had turned seventeen he had filled out, and his long, flailing limbs had become toned, hard muscle. Now, at twenty-one, James was a walking wet dream, and _Witch Weekly_ had pretty much voted him as such.

Teddy spotted Ron walking around Levitating glasses filled to the brim with mulled wine and made a beeline over. He wasn’t going to make it through the evening without a glass of it.

***

Teddy was on his second glass of wine by the time James arrived. Teddy hadn’t even needed to turn around from  talking to Victoire and her boyfriend to know when James had entered the room. He had known it was James from the slamming door, loud laugh, and the pointed look Victoire had given him.

“Shut up,” Teddy muttered.

Victore smiled. “I didn’t say anything.”

Teddy rolled his eyes and debated what was the best thing to do. Of course, he would have to say hello to James at some point, but he didn’t have to do it instantly. He didn’t want to seem overly keen.

“Teds!”

Leave it to James not to let Teddy make up his mind. Teddy turned slowly, just in time to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

“Heya Jamie,” Teddy laughed, trying not to notice how nice James smelt.

“Merlin, it’s been fucking ages,” James laughed, stepping back. “You got even bigger!” Teddy opened his mouth to reply but James was yelling already: “Oi, Dyl, come meet Teds!”

Teddy swallowed when a lanky, blond man turned from where he was chatting to Albus and Ginny, and sauntered over. James threw an arm around the man’s shoulder, even though he had to reach up to do so. Teddy pursed his lips at the sight and tried to force a smile.

“Teds, this is Dylan—he’s the newest Seeker for Puddlemere.”

Teddy knew who Dylan was. Dylan was in all the magazines with James now, as the new youngest of the team. All the girls were either lusting over them or shipping them, whatever that even meant.

“Dylan, this is Teds, he’s an old family friend,” James grinned. Teddy tried not to let the comment get to him. _Just an old family friend_ —that was all he’d ever be.

“Nice to meet you,” Teddy said, squeezing Dylan’s hand slightly too tightly. “Sorry to have to run, but I think Molly’s calling my name.”

“No she’s not?” James started but Teddy was hurrying away before James could say anything to further blow Teddy’s cover.

Teddy felt like an idiot. He didn’t have fucking ownership over James, and so wasn’t allowed to get grumpy about James bringing his boyfriend over for Molly and Arthur’s annual Christmas party, but that didn’t mean Teddy wasn’t allowed to sulk for a moment in private. He grabbed another glass of mulled wine and let Bill pull him into a conversation about Charlie and dragons.

***

“Why are you hiding in the corner?”

Teddy turned to face Harry and tried to school his face into an expression that didn’t say _I’m mooning over your son_. James was currently in the centre of the room telling a story, and had the family hooked on his every word. Teddy hated how aware of James he was at every moment.

“Just taking a break,” Teddy shrugged.

Harry nodded and leaned back against the wall beside him. “Can be quite overwhelming I imagine, especially after the reserve?”

Teddy nodded back. “Yeah, I’m looking forward to settling back down in Wales and working from home for a while.”

“It’ll be nice to have you home. I know James would like to see you more.” Teddy froze and didn’t dare look over at where Harry was still speaking. “He misses you, ya know, and he’s no longer the idiotic kid he used to be.”

“I know,” Teddy said, wanting to play this very carefully. Pissing off the Hogwarts Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was not on the top off his things to do today.

“I just want him to be happy,” Harry said. Teddy dared to glance at Harry and found him smiling. “Go speak to him, Teds.”

“But—” Teddy started.

“He’s an adult, let him make up his own mind,” Harry said, squeezing Teddy’s shoulder before wandering back into the centre of the room and letting Ginny pull him into dancing to Celestina Warbeck.

Teddy grinned over at his godfather and wandered off.  Had Harry really just given Teddy his blessing? Did that mean that Dylan wasn’t James’s new boyfriend? Teddy would go speak to James in a bit; he just needed a moment to process this.

***

“Are you avoiding me?”

Teddy froze wide-eyed at the sound of James’s voice. He should have supposed that James would hunt him down eventually.

Albus pulled a face and glanced between the pair of them. “I’m going to go anywhere that isn’t here.”

Teddy watched Albus slink away and slowly turned around to find James glowering up at him.

“So, you are avoiding me?”

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I just haven’t had a chance. You’ve been with Dylan all day,” Teddy said, making sure to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He wasn’t jealous.

James’s eyebrows shot up. “And why does that bother you?”

“It doesn’t,” Teddy said firmly, crossing his arms.

James cocked his head. “You’re jealous,” he smirked. It wasn’t a question. James stepped closer to Teddy, forcing Teddy to take a step back.

“Am not, you’re allowed to shag whomever you want.”

James’s smirk grew and he shrugged. “I’m not shagging Dylan, he’s…” James paused and dragged his eyes slowly up and down Teddy’s body. “He’s not my type.”

“And who is your type?” Teddy’s mouth was dry and he was pretty sure the roots of his hair were burning pink. The way James’s eyes flicked up to Teddy’s hair before back to his face suggested Teddy’s fears were valid.

“Dylan’s too scrawny, he’s got a Seeker’s body. I prefer someone who looks like they wrestle dragons for a living.” James was close enough that Teddy could see every freckle on his face, and every golden fleck in his eyes. Teddy stepped back again and James’s grin only widened. “And unlike Al who likes blonds, I prefer,” he raised his hand and brushed a strand of Teddy’s midnight blue hair off Teddy’s face, “something wilder.”

Teddy wasn’t sure that he was breathing at this point. He had always presumed that James saw him as a brother and unless this was the cruelest joke James had ever pulled… Teddy didn’t let himself contemplate that.

“You got anyone in mind?” Teddy managed to choke out.

James raised his eyes to just above Teddy’s head. Teddy followed James’s gaze, his jaw dropping when he spotted the mistletoe hanging above his head. Above their heads.

“There’s someone I’ve had a bit of a thing for. For a while, but I was never sure if he actually—”

“Jamie,” Teddy said softly, sliding his hands onto James’s hips and pulling him closer. “Shut up.”

“Okay,” James grinned, before leaning up, his hands cupping Teddy’s face and bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. James pulled back, face alight. “Merlin I’ve been wanting to do that for—”

“Jamie,” Teddy groaned, surging forward to kiss James desperately, all those years of pent up desperation coming forward.

“Shutting up,” James murmured into the kiss, and Teddy couldn’t help but smile.


	2. Something Hot This Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Draco and Harry throw a tropical themed Christmas party and lust over Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday and christmas pressie for the most amazing Aibidil ( you must be so fed up of joint birthday / christmas pressies LOL ) !! Aib you're literally the most lovely and amazing person, you're absolutely hilarious, a fantastic mother and just so amazingly socially aware that I'm constantly in awe.
> 
> I know you love a bit of Neville gaze and Drarry, so I hope you enjoy this slightly ridiculous fic that I have written for you <3
> 
> Thankyou to Mary for the beta, any left over mistakes are mine!!

“This is the worst thing to have ever happened,” Draco groaned as he paced up and down the living room, his hair starting to stick to his forehead. “I fucking hate your bloody house.”

“You live here too,” Harry said, casting another cooling charm over himself in vain.

Draco rounded on him, his eyes flashing. “Yes but your name is on the deed!”

Harry just raised his eyebrows. “Your name is literally on the wall.”

Harry had become the master of weathering Draco’s moods since they started dating and especially since they had moved in together a year ago. Greg had officially handed the crown over to him a couple of months, they had had a ceremony down at the Leaky and everything. Unsurprisingly, the ceremony had put Draco into one of his moods, but Harry had fixed it with a handjob in the bathroom, and by fucking Draco into the mattress when they got home. So, it was safe to say that Harry knew exactly how to weather Draco’s moods.

Draco glowered at Harry, which meant he knew that Harry was right  — at least about Draco’s name literally being on the wall. “This is our annual Christmas Eve party, it has to be perfect!”

Harry refrained, by the skin of his teeth, from pointing out that it was a bit soon to be calling it their  _ annual Christmas Eve party _ when it was only the second one they had ever thrown. Harry only held back because he thought it might be a bit of a downer on the guests if one of the hosts was murdered before the party even started, and also he liked the sound of him and Draco having annual Christmas Eve parties. It suggested that they were going to be together long enough for it to become a thing.

“We can just pretend the theme is  _ An Australian Christmas _ ?” Harry said, waving his hand and casting a cooling spell in Draco’s direction.

“This is why I don’t let you plan it!” Draco said, shooting Harry a thankful smile despite his harsh tone. “What are we going to do?”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. It had been awhile since Grimmauld Place had decided to fuck things up so he supposed it was time, but he didn’t understand why Grimmauld Place had felt the need to turn into a sauna the day before Christmas Eve. No matter what he and Draco did, the heating would not regulate itself and they were slowly melting. Harry didn’t mind the heat himself, but this was unpleasant. Draco (who had grown up in a cold, airy Manor) was not a fan of the heat at all. Harry would never forget when they had gone to Nice last summer to visit Narcissa and Draco had moaned the entire trip about the heat, the claminess and the sensitivity of his pale Malfoy skin. The trip had been awful for their sex life because Harry had been terrified of Narcissa Malfoy busting in on them at every moment (an instant boner killer) and Draco had been constantly complaining that he was too sweaty already.

“I don’t see what’s so wrong with my idea?” Harry shrugged. “Otherwise we’re going to have to cancel it.”

“We are not cancelling this party! Pansy would kill me, we spent hours wine tasting!”

“You both got drunk off expensive wine, remind me how that was a hardship again?” Harry snorted, grinning up at Draco. He could see Draco’s scowl cracking.

“Fix your house,” Draco huffed, marching over to Harry and leaning over him. His white shirt was flush against his chest and Harry could see a bead of sweat on Draco’s neck, he had a sudden impulse to lick it.

“But I like you hot and sweaty?” Harry said, grabbing Draco’s hand before Draco could stalk away. Draco glared at him, but Harry didn’t flinch. He didn’t know why Draco even bothered glaring at him anymore. “We’ll figure it out,” he promised, pulling Draco down into his lap and ignoring Draco’s half-hearted huffs of protest. “But until we do… as we’re already hot and sweaty?” Harry leered.

Draco rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “You’re positively primal, Potter.”

“Only for you,” Harry said, leaning up and catching Draco’s lips in a kiss. Draco hummed and kissed him back eagerly.

***

It had turned out that they couldn’t fix the house because the magi-technician hadn’t been able to figure out what was wrong; since it was Christmas Eve tomorrow, the magi-technician wouldn’t be able to come in again until the 26th of December. The magi-technician had been, to put Draco’s choice words politely, “absolutely fucking useless.”

So, Harry had got his way they were having a tropical themed Christmas party and had owled all their guests with a warning to wear minimal clothing and bring water for extra hydration. Hermione and Ron had popped over early with Muggle fans to try keep the place cooler as cooling charms weren’t working, and they were working decently. Ginny and Pansy had helped make the house look like it belonged in the Caribbean with bright flowers and jolly colours. And Greg and Dudley arrived just before the party started with Greg’s infamous never-melting ice cream and ice lollies that Greg had spent all day preparing furiously.

And as Harry looked around the room he had to say that, while perhaps it wasn’t the elegant Winter Wonderland Draco had been hoping for, it looked pretty cool. Harry had said just as such to Draco and received a bollocking for trying to make a temperature pun even though it had been unintentional.

Harry took another sip of champagne. Draco finding a way to make the glasses automatically refilling from the bottles stored in the fridge had been a stroke of genius. Harry had told him as such and the chuffed smile on Draco’s face had melted his heart. Harry had thought the compliment had gone down even better than he could have anticipated when Draco started to unbutton Harry’s wacky Hawaiian shirt and had been left thoroughly disappointed when Draco had finished unbuttoning his shirt merely to step back.

“You should show off what those hours in the Auror training gym are doing,” Draco had smirked, his eyes dragging over Harry’s chest before he had sauntered off. Harry had tried to rebutton his shirt only to receive a stinging hex from a smug looking Ginny.

So, here he was hosting a Christmas Eve party in tan boardshorts and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. Draco had dressed himself in a sheer sea-blue shirt and linen white shorts, and Harry was having trouble not ripping them off him. Especially at the way Draco’s hair had curled around the base of his neck due to the sweat.

“If you fuck him in the middle of the room he’ll never forgive you,” Pansy tutted, drawing Harry out of his fantasy of doing just that. Pansy was in a dress so low-cut and short that Harry wasn’t sure it qualified as a dress but she looked fantastic, and Ginny seemed to be struggling to resist the urge to drag Pansy off into a back room.

Harry flipped her off and took another sip of his champagne. “I think Ron would be the most pissed off. Draco’s got an exhibitionist streak under his pureblood manners.”

Pansy laughed. “Ron never did know when to appreciate a good thing.” Harry wasn’t sure at what point he and Pansy had decided to become good friends, but he liked her sharp tongue and quick wit. And the fact she clearly loved Ginny more than life.

“And me and Draco publically fucking is a good thing?”

Pansy threw him a wicked grin. “Me and Gin talk about it a lot.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “As long as you don’t mind that Draco and I get off to you and Gin at times.”

Pansy raised her champagne class to him. “Touché.”

Harry grinned back at her. “I better go make the rounds before Draco castrates me,” he said, waving at her and wandering off through the party stopping and chatting to their friends.

Harry wasn’t a great at hosting or party planning like Draco was, but he liked his friends and was more than happy to make an effort to be sociable with them. It wasn’t often that they all got a chance to get together like this anymore and he enjoyed being able to catch up with people that he didn’t get to see as much, like Neville especially now that he worked around the world doing whatever it was with plants. Harry loved Neville, but he had to confess that the technicalities of Herbology would never get him going.

Harry was forced to reconsider this statement when he was stood talking to Blaise and Draco, and Neville walked past. Shirtless. Sweaty. And looking absolutely hench.

“Is that?” Draco started his voice trailing off. Harry was glad to see that his boyfriend was just as distracted by shirtless Neville as Harry was.

“Neville Longbottom,” Blaise whistled. “Well, someone grew up.”

Harry wasn’t entirely sure that he was breathing as he tried to stop his eyes dragging over Neville’s body, his thick arms, the prominent V of his hip bones, the smattering of blonde hair over his chest that lead down, down, dow-

“Harry! Draco!” Neville said, shattering Harry’s thought process which was a good thing because Harry had been about to start staring at Neville’s grey cotton shorts and straight-up ogling his crotch.

“Neville!” Harry managed to croak out, letting Neville pull him into a hug and trying not to appreciate the feel of Neville’s thick, muscular chest too much.

_ Draco _ . Harry reminded himself firmly, turning to look at his boyfriend and deciding he didn’t need to feel guilty because while Harry had managed to snap himself out of his  _ Neville gaze _ , Draco was still staring at Neville in awe.

“Draco?” Neville frowned, stepping forward, arms open for a hug.

Harry elbowed Draco, who spluttered and stumbled forward giving Neville the most awkward hug Harry had ever witnessed. Harry wasn’t sure where or when Blaise had vanished.

Harry snorted with laughter and tried to turn it into an unconvincing cough when Neville frowned at him. “Sorry, got a cold,” Harry mumbled.

“It is the temperature for it,” Neville said.

It was a fucking awful joke, but both Harry and Draco laughed anyway.

Neville grinned at them, and how had Harry never noticed how good looking Neville was?

“So, how was New Zealand?” Harry managed to get out. Draco nodded weakly beside him.

“It was fantastic,” Neville said before launching off into a discussion of all the plants and herbs he had found there. Harry didn’t hear a word of it but he nodded along as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever heard.

“Sorry am I boring you?” Neville laughed, a crease forming between his brows. “I forget not everyone cares about plants.”

“We care,” Draco said far too quickly.

Harry nodded eagerly. “We really care.”

“You do?” Neville said, his face lighting up.

“Yep,” Harry and Draco said in unison.

“That’s great! I never knew, wow if I’d known I’d have started telling you guys earlier, you should come with me sometime to see-” Harry tuned Neville out again and snuck a look at Draco. Draco smirked at him and Harry could see that brilliant Slytherin brain kicking into gear. Draco had his plotting face on. Harry had grown to love his plotting face.

“Hey, you guys don’t mind if I steal Neville, do you?” Luna’s voice appeared out of nowhere and it was only the fact it was Luna that meant Harry didn’t snap at her telling her to  _ “fuck off because they were clearly busy _ ”.

“Of course not,” Draco said, kissing Luna’s cheek in greeting before grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

“Did you see?” Harry started.

“I’m not bloody blind,” Draco said, before pulling Harry in for a bruising kiss. Harry moaned into it desperately and let Draco press him up against the kitchen table.

“Now what?” Harry murmured as Draco’s mouth attached itself rather sinfully to Harry’s neck.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked feigning innocence, his teeth grazing Harry’s neck before he started kissing along Harry’s jaw.

Harry laughed and reached around Draco’s lithe body to squeeze his arse. “I mean, you had your plotting face on and Nev’s our friend.”

Draco nodded and leaned forward to nip at Harry’s bottom lip. “He is our friend, a friend that I noticed checking us both out.”

“I’m pretty impressed you picked that up, I thought your brain had short circuited,” Harry teased, trying not to celebrate at the fact Neville had been checking them out. Harry supposed Draco knew what he was doing when he picked their outfits.

Draco rolled his eyes and pressed closer to Harry. Harry’s breath hitched. “Just because your brain short circuits due to lust, doesn’t mean mine does.” Harry began to protest but Draco kissed him quiet. “Now, what do you say to finding out if our good friend Neville wants to join us in the bedroom?”

Harry froze and this time his brain did short circuit due to lust. “Are you joking?”

Draco shook his head.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, claiming Draco’s mouth in a desperate kiss. “Fucking love you.”

“Love you too,” Draco murmured. “Now come on, let’s get make Christmas come early,” Draco said, stepping back and taking Harry’s hand.

Harry paused before grinning crookedly. “Was that a Christmas sex pun?”

Draco just winked at Harry over his shoulder as he led them back into the living room and Harry had to accept that he had to be the luckiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are the internet form of love
> 
> Come find me at @callingdrarry on tumblr if you want to chat <3


	3. Drunk Carols and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where the gang goes drunk caroling and Pansy snags herself a She-Weasel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for the darling and dear, almighty Hufflepuff: Frnklymrshnkly !! It was so lovely to meet you that weekend in London and i had such a fun time. You're such a fantastically lovely person and if the world was full of Frnkly's there'd be a lot more peace and happiness <3 so I wish you an amazing Christmas and a very Happy New Year
> 
> We've both squealed about Pansy together, and Ginsy is great so I really hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> Thankyou to Aibidil for the beta, anymore mistakes are my own xxx

“This is ridiculous,” Pansy said, wrinkling her nose as Draco passed her the bottle of vodka. “I cannot believe you let me get talked into this.” She poured some vodka into her glass, before sniffing it and adding a bit more. She was going to need it.

“Harry has a great arse,” Draco shrugged, and Pansy was going to remind him of that tomorrow. Pansy had yet to discover something that Draco wouldn’t do for Harry Potter’s arse and it was becoming more and more tragic day by day.

“That he does,” Ginny said, dropping down beside Pansy and stealing the vodka bottle. “Don’t worry though, Pans, your arse is better,” Ginny laughed, winking.

Pansy tried to act like she hadn’t just died and gone to heaven at the compliment, and rolled her eyes, leaning into Ginny’s side. “Am I the only one who doesn’t think Harry has a good arse?”

“Oi, Harry has a lovely arse!” Ron yelled from the other side of the room just as Harry walked back in carrying another couple of bottles of firewhiskey.

Harry paused before raising a bottle to Ron with a crooked grin. “Thanks mate.”

“Any time,” Ron replied.

Ginny let out a bark of laughter, and leant her head on Pansy’s shoulder. Pansy tried not to notice that Ginny’s hair smelt like apples because she was not a weirdo who went around smelling people’s hair. She was not.

Muttering something about fancying some firewhiskey, Draco slowly made his way over to where Harry was sat with Dean and Seamus. Pansy noticed how Harry’s face lit up at the sight of Draco. They were a right pair of idiots.

“You think they’ll ever stop dancing around each other?” Ginny whispered, and her breath was hot on Pansy’s ear.

“Probably not,” Pansy managed to reply, turning her head slightly. She regretted it instantly as she was met with the full force of Ginny Weasley’s golden eyes and plump lips. “Draco’s not half as smart as he thinks he is.”

“Neither’s Harry,” Ginny grinned. Merlin, Pansy wanted to know if the freckles on Ginny’s face travelled further down her body.

Pansy supposed it was rather hypocritical of her to sit here mocking Draco for being too cowardly to make a move on Harry when she was doing the exact same thing with Ginny. They had been dancing around each other for weeks now and it was driving Pansy insane. Pansy hated waiting games. She wasn’t normally like this. Normally if she was interested in someone she just went for it, but Ginny was different. Ginny was, well… Ginny.

Merlin, Pansy had been spending far too much time with Draco if she was becoming this much of a sap. It was disgusting.

“So, drunk caroling?” Pansy said before cringing internally and wishing she was dead. What was it about Ginny Weasley that made her into a walking idiot?

Ginny laughed, throwing her head back. Pansy wanted to kiss, lick, and bite her way up Ginny’s neck. If Pansy ever got the chance she would worship Ginny Weasley’s body.

“Drunk caroling,” Ginny echoed. “Hermione really wanted to go caroling, she always used to do it with her parents and, well, now…” Ginny trailed off and she didn’t need to explain. Pansy had heard all about how Hermione had  _ Obliviated _ her parents only to find out she had gone too far and it couldn’t be reversed. Wounds from the war were still fresh for everyone, even nearly five years later. “However, after last year’s horror, we decided it’s better to do it drunk.” Ginny held up her drink and took a long sip.

Pansy mimicked the motion. “A decision after my own heart.”

And then Ginny Weasley grinned at her again, and Pansy’s mind began composing lyrical poetry because she was pretty sure that Ginny Weasley’s smile was brighter and more beautiful than the sun.

Later, as the bright lights of London beamed down on them as they walked through the cold streets after a semi-successful evening of caroling so far, Ginny took her hand. It took every bit of strength and will for Pansy not to squeal like a thirteen year old with a crush.

Harry had one arm wrapped around Draco’s waist, and Draco looked like Christmas had come early. Dean and Seamus were pressed up against the wall snogging and Hermione was yelling at them all, trying to organise them into formation so they could go to the next house. Ron was doing his best to help, but he was so drunk that he kept staggering and nearly falling over.

“You have a nice singing voice,” Ginny said, her red hair glowing under the street lights.

“I started having singing lessons when I was eight, so I would fucking hope so,” Pansy laughed, stumbling forward and letting Ginny catch her in her arms.

“What a fucking pure-blood,” Ginny scoffed, but there was no heat in her insult.

“You’re a pure-blood,” Pansy said, rolling her eyes. At least she meant to roll her eyes.

“Yeah, but you’re a  _ pure-blood _ ,” Ginny said, winding her arms around Pansy’s waist.

Pansy paused. “Is that an insult?”

Ginny cocked her head and chewed on her bottom lip before shaking her head. “Not anymore.”

“Okay,” Pansy said, eyes still trained on Ginny’s bottom lip and the way her teeth sunk into it leaving it all plump and slick and—

“Oi! Come on, I want this rendition of Jingle Bells perfect before we hit the next house!” Ron fucking Weasley’s voice rang through the air, shattering the moment and leaving Pansy debating why the fuck she had ever considered Ron a tolerable human being. Draco had been right all those years ago—Ron Weasley was a fucking idiot.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stepped back, her fingers lingering on Pansy’s side, and Pansy wished she wasn’t wearing such a thick coat so she could actually feel it. She was a witch after all, she didn’t need coats when she could just use a fucking warming charm. However, it was a really cute coat and she had matched the rest of her outfit to it…

When they were safetly back inside the warmth of Grimmauld Place, Hermione had prepared them all mulled wine and after a glass, Seamus and Dean had made their goodbyes. Soon after that Hermione had become misty eyed and Ron had taken her upstairs to their rooms. Pansy wondered if they would ever move out of Harry’s place.

“Cause I just want you for my own! More than you could ever know!” Ginny slurred, an arm around Harry as the two of them danced around the sitting room of Harry’s place. “Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you!”

Draco winced beside her at the high note Harry and Ginny tried to hit as they continued to jig about the centre of the room.

“Ridiculous,” Draco huffed.

“Tell me about it,” Pansy said, curling her feet up underneath her. 

She knew not to be jealous of Harry and Ginny’s relationship. She knew they were only best friends and she knew Harry was absolutely besotted with Draco (even if he hadn’t admitted it yet). However, watching them together, it was hard to believe they weren’t meant to be the  _ Golden Couple _ that the _ Prophet _ had so desperately painted them as. Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, budding Auror, and Ginny Weasley, Horcrux Survivor, star chaser for the Harpies. People like Harry and Ginny weren’t meant to be with people like Pansy and Draco.

“Oh, come on!” Ginny laughed, jolting Pansy from her thoughts and pulling her into the centre of the room still singing awfully off tune. “I just wanna keep on waiting! Underneath the mistletoe!” Ginny twirled Pansy around, “Come on, join in!”

“I don’t know the song!” Pansy protested. She could feel the strength in Ginny’s lithe body as they danced.

Ginny shook her head and pulled them flush together. “Cause I just want you for my own.” Ginny’s eyes were bright and wild, and her arms were draped over Pansy’s shoulders as their hips moved in time. “Make my wish come true,” Ginny moved closer, so they were merely an eyelashes distance apart. “Baby, all I want for Christmas is—”

“Me?” Pansy whispered. Her heart was thudding and she wasn’t entirely sure she was breathing as she stared into Ginny’s eyes. What was Pansy thinking? She was meant to be a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor! She didn’t do things like—

“You,” Ginny said, her fingers curling in the ends of Pansy’s hair and her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned in and kissed Pansy. 

Pansy had always loved romance novels when she was younger, she had always longed for a kiss that brought her fireworks. She had thought it would be Draco, but that kiss had been a monumental disappointment, which didn’t make sense until later when they realised they were both gay. So Pansy had kept on waiting for her fairy tale kiss with Princess Charming, and she had kept on being disappointed.

Kissing Ginny, however, was not a disappointment at all. Her lips were warm and soft, and Pansy could taste the mulled wine. Pansy had been waiting her whole life to kiss someone and experience fireworks, a even though her teenage fantasies admittedly hadn’t featured a ridiculous, drunken Gryffindor girl singing Muggle carols; Pansy supposed she would have to admit that great things did come to those who waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are better than Christmas Pressies <3
> 
> Come find me at @callingdrarry on tumblr if you ever want to chat


	4. A Present Worth Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Albus gets a surprise and Scorpius learns never to listen to anyone called 'James Sirius Potter'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic of pure Christmas fluff goes out to the one and only Mary (carpemermaidtales) because I literally adore her and her amazingly big heart!! Mary thankyou so much for creating the Drarry Discord and bringing together so many Drarry fans, because of you I have met the most amazing people so I'm forever thankful. You're an absolute delight with a fab sense of humour, and I hope you enjoy this bit of Scorbus <3 Merry Christmas lovely xoxo
> 
> Thankyou to Frnkly for being an amazing beta, any other mistakes are mine <3

Albus dropped down beside Scorpius on the sofa and let out a groan. It wasn’t that he didn’t love spending time at the Burrow, but between spending Christmas Eve at the Manor with Scorpius’s family and Christmas Day at the Burrow with Albus’s, by Boxing Day Albus was fucking exhausted. So Albus was happy to get back to their flat, settle in front of the TV, and eat all the leftovers their respective grandmothers had sent them home with. It was part of Molly and Narcissa’s passive aggressive Christmas-off. Albus and Scorpius had been together for six years now, and every year Molly and Narcissa got more ridiculous.

“Are there any good films on?” Albus said, curling up beside Scorpius and leaning his head on Scorpius’s shoulder. Scorpius’s shoulder was the perfect height for leaning on, Albus had always thought. He had realised this back in first year, when they were both tired from a hard day of cramming for exams. But it wasn’t until fifth year, when Albus had started to realise that he  _ like liked  _ Scorpius, that he had truly begun to appreciate Scorpius’s shoulders.

They were just broad enough for Albus to rest his head on, but sloped enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable. Scorpius had never been quite as pointy as his father, and age had softened him even more. Yes, Albus loved Scorpius’s shoulders. Albus loved all of Scorpius, really. He was clearly feeling particularly sappy.

Just yesterday, James had been mugging Albus off about how sappy Albus and Scorpius were, which was a bit fucking rich, considering James spent every moment he wasn’t insulting Albus mooning over Teddy. When Albus had pointed this out, James had passionately denied it, and they had argued until Lily had pointed out they were both as wet as each other, before getting up to go speak to Uncle Charlie about the dragon training apprenticeship she was hoping to score. Teddy and Scorpius had wisely made themselves scarce during the debate.

“Can we watch  _ Elf _ ?” Scorpius asked, flicking through the channels.

Albus wrinkled his nose and reached for the TV remote, scowling when Scorpius moved it out of his reach. “We’ve already seen it three times this December.”

“That’s because it’s funny!”

“Yeah, but nothing is  _ that  _ funny.”

Scorpius swatted Albus playfully. “Will Ferrell is  _ that _ funny.”

Albus rolled his eyes and slumped back in the sofa, pretending to sulk. “You’d shag Will Ferrell if you could.”

Scorpius gagged, and Albus took the moment to lunge for the remote. Scorpius reacted too slowly, and Albus managed to close his hand around it. He tried to pull it away from Scorpius, but Scorpius’s grip was firm and they ended up jostling ridiculously on the sofa. Albus thought for a moment that he was going to emerge victorious, but then Scorpius smirked at him, shoved his hand up Albus’s Weasley jumper, and tickled his ribs.

“Do you surrender?” Scorpius grinned, flipping them so that Albus was underneath him on the sofa.

“Never,” Albus panted, unable to keep the smile off his face as he gazed up at Scorpius. Scorpius, with his pale blue eyes that were grey in some lights, his elegant face, his pale pink lips. “You’re beautiful,” Albus said, reaching one hand up and tracing Scorpius’s jaw.

“Flattery isn’t going to let you off this time,” Scorpius said, raising his eyebrows. His blond fringe brushed Albus’s forehead.

“I know,” Albus shrugged, reaching his leg up and hooking it behind Scorpius’s thigh. “But it might distract you,” he said, before rolling and pulling Scorpius down onto the floor with him so they landed in an undignified heap of limbs.

Scorpius squawked and glared at Albus, who tried to smile innocently. 

“That’s it! You’re not getting your final present!” Scorpius said, his tone firm even as he pulled Albus closer.

Albus’s head shot up and he grinned. “You got me  _ another  _ present?! Is it a puppy? Tell me you got me a puppy!”

“It’s a puppy,” Scorpius deadpanned, pressing a kiss to Albus’s temple. “I thought since you and I can barely look after ourselves that we would be fantastic at looking after a puppy.”

Albus supposed he had to give Scorpius that one. He and Scorpius were pretty useless. They always forgot whose night it was to cook, and they were both far too lazy to ever actually leave the flat and exercise a puppy. Also, with Scorpius’s Healer trainee timetable and Albus running his bookshop, they certainly didn’t have the time to look after a pet. He still wanted a puppy, though. Maybe one day, when they lived in a bigger place. Albus wanted to move back out to the countryside one day. He loved London, but he wanted to raise a family in the countryside like his parents had done.

“Go get it then,” Albus said, scampering back off Scorpius and giving him a prod with his foot in dismissal.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Demanding, aren’t you?”

“I want my puppy,” Albus said, keeping his face serious.

“ _ You’re  _ a puppy,” Scorpius muttered as he walked out of the room.

Albus let out a huff of laughter and settled back against the sofa, waiting for Scorpius to come back. He didn’t know why, but he found Scorpius’s awful comebacks endearing—probably because if you tried to use them at a Weasley-Potter-Granger meetup you would be torn to shreds, but somehow Scorpius got away with it. Scorpius was cute enough that he could get away with murder, in Albus’s mind at least.

“Close your eyes!” Scorpius commanded from the doorway, and Albus obliged. He heard Scorpius’s feet get closer and then felt Scorpius kiss him on the lips.

Albus smiled and reached out, pulling Scorpius back into a kiss. “Can I open my eyes now?” he murmured against Scorpius’s lips.

“Yes,” Scorpius said, leaning back and holding up a huge box.

Albus’s eyebrows shot up. “You knew I was joking about the puppy thing right?”

“Do you really think I put a puppy in a box?” Scorpius asked. Albus had always been jealous of Scorpius’s ability to raise only one-eyebrow. He had complained about it to his dad once, and his dad had muttered something about all Malfoys being annoyingly gifted with their eyebrows before wandering off. His mum had begged him never to mention it again.

His dad and Mr Malfoy had a strange relationship to say the least.

Albus shook the box before shaking his head. “Nah, a puppy would’ve yelped.”

“You’re a sick fuck,” Scorpius sighed in amusement, before biting his lip. “Go on, open it!”

Albus didn’t need any more encouragement. He ripped off the first layer of wrapping paper and pulled the lid off to reveal another, slightly smaller, wrapped box.

Albus rolled his eyes and grabbed the next box and unwrapped it to reveal… “Are you fucking with me?” Albus groaned, scrunching the paper up and chucking it at Scorpius’s head. “Are you working with James?” Albus asked, narrowing his eyes.

Scorpius’s own eyes bulged and he shook his head quickly. “No, no. Well, I spoke to James, but…” He trailed off and gave Albus a small smile, “Keep going.”

Albus shook the box. “How many more are there? ‘Cause Jamie used to do this thing where he’d wrap up like twenty boxes and at the very middle would be a fucking chocolate frog! And it was always Dad’s chocolate frog as well,” Albus grumbled, as he continued unwrapping the boxes. “I don’t know how he managed to get Dad’s chocolate frog every time, but he did and he knew it fucked me off, but because he had the maturity of a five-year-old he did it every year until Mum had to make him stop.” Albus threw one of the boxes at Scorpius’s head and glared at him. “I cannot believe now my own boyfriend is making me do this. I swear to Merlin, god, whoever is out there, if this is a piece of my dad’s merchandise, I will fucking…” Albus never got to finish his threat, because he pulled out the final box and flipped it open, carelessly ignoring Scorpius’s squawk of protest, to find a ring inside.

A ring. A silver ring with a tiny emerald in the centre.

“It’s the colour of your eyes, and you know it’s for Slytherin as well, because that's how we became friends. Best friends actually. You’re my best friend, and so I’d really like it to be forever… And you… Yeah… Urm… Back to the eyes; I always thought you had really beautiful eyes, and they’re super expressive too, so I can always tell what you’re thinking. Actually, that’s a lie, because I can’t tell what you’re thinking now, and I don’t know why I listened to James and put it inside a load of boxes, but I couldn’t think of another way to do it and… Please say something Al,” Scorpius said, finally running out of steam. Albus had hardly taken in anything Scorpius had said.

Albus lifted his eyes from the ring to Scorpius, who was chewing on his bottom lip desperately and looking like he was about to burst into tears.

“Al,” Scorpius whispered, his voice cracking.

Albus nodded. “Yes,” he whispered back, finally finding his voice.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Albus nodded again. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes. His face cracked into a smile so wide it hurt. “Yes. Yes. Fucking yes.”

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Scorpius breathed out, his face lighting up. “I really thought…” Scorpius trailed off and grinned. “You know what? It doesn’t matter.”

Albus threw himself into Scorpius’s arms, holding him tightly. Scorpius had just proposed to him, admittedly in the most bizarre way possible, but it was so fucking Scorpius that Albus didn’t care. 

Albus was going to marry Scorpius. Oh god, their parents were going to be a nightmare… Albus pushed that thought aside as he felt Scorpius’s soft fingers wiping the tears from his cheeks. He hadn’t realised they had fallen.

“I love you,” Albus murmured.

“I love you too.”

Albus leaned back slightly and grinned. “Just promise me one thing?”

“Anything,” Scorpius said eagerly.

“Never listen to anything Jamie tells you again,” Albus laughed, and Scorpius pulled a face.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll sell my soul for Kudos and Comments at this point <3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @callingdrarry if you want to chat!!


	5. Sugar; Spice; All Things Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Greg moves flat and finds out its a small world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Grudders Christmas fic had to be dedicated to the only and only Zeitgeistic because she is the Grudders creator, so I wanted to return the favour. Zeit you're absolutely hilarious, ridiculously intelligent, a beyond amazing writer and such a delightful person to boot so I really hope you enjoy this little bit of Grudders for Christmas, and I wish you merry Holidays and a happy new year!! <3
> 
> Thankyou to Frnky for being a fab beta, all mistakes remaining are mine <3

“This is the worst decision you’ve ever made,” Draco whined as he trapsed up the stairs.

Greg shook his head in amusement but didn’t bother to stop Draco. Draco was just building up steam for his rant, and Greg had learned a long time ago that it was often easiest just to let these things blow over.

“I cannot believe you have done this to me,” Draco panted, pausing for breath before continuing up the stairs. It appeared to have escaped Draco’s attention that while he was carrying a small lamp, Greg was balancing three boxes in his arms. “Why couldn’t you have just continued living with me?”

“Because I thought it was time to get my own space,” Greg answered. The actual reason was that walking out of his room to see Potter eating Draco’s arse on their kitchen table had just been one step too far. He had put up with a lot of Draco’s shit since he started shagging Potter, but the kitchen was Greg’s sacred place.

Draco paused, glancing over his shoulder at Greg, a crease forming between Draco’s brows. “It’s not because of Harry and I is it? Because—”

“Of course it’s not,” Greg interrupted, shooting Draco what he hoped was a comforting smile. “You should ask Potter to take my room though.”

“You really think so?” Draco asked, biting his lip before smiling to himself. “Yes, perhaps I will. The slob basically lives there anyway.” Greg refrained from laughing as Draco launched into another Potter rant as if he wasn’t arse over tit for him.

Greg set down the final boxes, and Draco positioned his lamp on the floor carefully as they looked around Greg’s new flat.

“I suppose it’ll do,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow as he surveyed the place.

Greg thought it was pretty bloody perfect. It was a Muggle flat, just across the street from the Muggle bakery where Greg was currently working. He wanted to master both magical and Muggle baking before he opened his own bakery. Muggles made some pretty neat stuff, in Greg’s opinion.

Draco hung about for another couple of hours. He lounged on a sofa that had been placed in a corner out of the way and told Greg where to place things. Greg listened because Draco was a lot better at decorating than he was. Once the sofa Draco had been occupying was settled into its permanent place and Draco had declared the space ‘sort of liveable,’ Greg cracked open a couple of butterbeers and offered one to Draco, who drank it with only a wrinkle of his nose to indicate his lack of favour for the beverage.

It was dark by the time Draco finally did head off. He’d given Greg an odd look that Greg had never seen Draco Malfoy wear, before commanding Greg to come over and see him soon, and flouncing out the door.

“I’ll miss you too, Draco,” Greg laughed to the closed door. “And good luck, Potter,” he added, grabbing himself another butterbeer.

Greg continued setting up his place, making a few changes to Draco’s initial arrangement until it really began to feel like his own place. Greg had never lived by himself. He’d lived with his parents, he’d lived at Hogwarts, and then he’d lived with Draco. He quite liked the idea of being alone with his thoughts. After the war it had been horrible being alone at first, being without Vince. Vince had never been a big talker, but his presence had spoken volumes. But Greg was more used to spending time alone now.

Greg froze suddenly at the smell of smoke. It was all in his head, he reminded himself. That was what the mind-healer had always told him. Greg took another sip of his butterbeer and thought of non-smoke related smells: the cinnamon cupcakes he had made yesterday, Christmas pudding, gingerbread—Christmas was a wonderful time to work at a bakery.

Greg let a deep breath out, and then took one in—the smell of smoke was still there. Forcing himself to stay calm, Greg opened his flat door. The smell of smoke was stronger in the hallway and seemed to be coming from his neighbour’s flat.

Greg knocked hard on the door. “Hello?! Hello?! Are you okay?” Greg called.

He raised his fist to knock again when the door flew open. Greg’s mouth went dry. He was now not only dealing with a potential fire, but one of the most attractive men he had ever seen. The man was tall, with thick blond hair and pale blue eyes. He looked like the kind of man that Draco would sniff haughtily at before stalking away from, but Draco could keep pretty Potter. Greg liked people who looked a bit more run of mill. Also, the man looked like Greg wouldn’t squash him, which was important to Greg.

“Sorry, I was trying to bake for my mum, and well...” The man pulled a face, his cheeks flushed pink. There was a smudge of flour on his cheek that Greg had an overwhelming urge to brush away gently. “I’m pretty crap at it.” 

“I can help, if you want?” The words fell from Greg’s mouth before he could stop them, and Greg wished there was a spell that could help him shove them back in. He supposed he couldn’t just  _ Obliviate  _ the man and start over.

The man nodded. “Yeah, that’d be great actually. Name’s Dudley, Dudley Dursley.”

“Greg Goyle,” Greg said, taking Dudley’s hand. He could have sworn he’d heard that name before, but he couldn’t figure out where…

Dudley frowned at him. “This is gonna sound weird, because it’s a weird name, but do you know a chap called Draco Malfoy?” Greg had to fight not to laugh at Dudley describing Draco as a  _ chap _ . Draco would probably die.

“I do! He’s a school mate of mine. And my old flat mate, actually,” Greg said.

“Fuck, that’s so weird—” Dudley paused before stepping aside. “How about I tell you as you save the flat from my baking?”

Dudley was inviting him into his flat. Dudley was inviting Greg into his flat. Dudley was—staring at Greg like Greg was an idiot because he wasn’t moving.

“Sounds good,” Greg nodded, hurrying into the flat and over towards the oven.

“So if you went to  _ that _ school with Draco then you’re a…” Dudley trailed off.

Something in Dudley’s tone suggested that he knew Draco was no  _ ordinary chap _ . “Wizard?” Greg supplied.

Dudley noded and laughed weakly. “Yeah, that.”

Greg pulled his wand out and Vanished the smoke and the burnt remains of whatever Dudley had been cooking. 

“Yeah, I’m a wizard. So how’d you know Draco?” Draco didn’t know many Muggles to Greg’s knowledge. Well, to be more exact, Draco didn’t know  _ any _ Muggles.

“He’s dating my cousin,” Dudley said, walking closer to Greg as if he hadn’t just casually revealed that he was Harry fucking Potter’s cousin. “I thought I recognised your name from Harry’s stories.”

“You’re Harry Potter’s cousin?” Greg said slowly. He wasn’t quite sure that he’d grasped this yet. He wondered how on earth the stars had aligned such that he had ended up moving in next door to Harry Potter’s cousin. His mum had always said it was a small world. Greg wondered how pissed off Draco would be if Greg accidentally started dating Potter’s cousin.

“Yeah, can’t you see the family resemblance?” Dudley laughed. Greg frowned before realising it was a joke and laughing too.

Greg wanted to tell Dudley that, in his view, Dudley was better looking than Potter, but he didn’t dare.

“So, what were you trying to bake?” he asked, frowning at the mess on the counter.

Dudley groaned. “I literally just wanted to make sugar biscuits in Christmasey shapes to try to make up for not bringing a girlfriend home.”

Greg paused by the mixing bowl. “And why’s that?”

Dudley paused and seemed to think for a moment before squaring himself up. Greg couldn’t decide whether it was weird or not that he was turned on by the fact that Dudley could probably beat him in a fist fight. Draco’s obsession with how powerful Potter was was starting to make sense.

“I’m gay,” Dudley said, shifting his feet.

Greg felt like he had the day when he had perfected a Victoria Sponge—in other words, like it was the best day of his life.

“Cool,” Greg said. “Me too.”

“Cool,” Dudley echoed. He had a wonky smile that Greg thought was really endearing. “So you’ll help me?”

“Yeah, I’ll help you.”

***

Greg paused Nigella at the sound of a knock on his door. He supposed it could be Draco, since he hadn’t set his Floo up yet. Or maybe it was Pansy, Blaise, or Theo. They’d all promised to pop around and see his new place.

Greg swung open the door, not thinking too much about the Muggle hoodie and joggers he was wearing. Pansy had become obsessed with Muggle sportswear, and it was comfy, so Greg had grown quite fond of it. He regretted this slightly when he found Dudley standing outside his door, wearing a nice shirt and smart jeans.

Greg tried to act like he hadn’t been fantasising all day about the hour they had spent baking together last night, or the  many following hours that they had spent just chatting… Greg had never found someone so easy to talk to in his life.

“Hi,” Greg said. He cursed himself for not thinking up something more witty.

“Hey,” Dudley said, smiling that wonky smile at Greg again. “I just wanted to thank you for last night.”

“No worries,” Greg nodded, trying not to stare at the way Dudley’s shirt clung to his chest. Dudley was a wrestler it turned out, which was fucking hot. “I’m happy to help with all your baking needs.”

Greg debated banging his head against the door in self-loathing. Why couldn’t he be flirty like Pansy? Or witty like Draco? Or else attractive enough that people liked him despite his personality like Blaise?

_ I’m happy to help with all your baking needs _ …. It was what you’d expect someone in a bakery to say to you, not someone you were possibly flirting with.

Greg wanted to believe that Dudley had been flirting with him last night, but he just didn’t know…

“I’ll remember that,” Dudley nodded, fingers tapping on the door frame. “I want to thank you.”

“Oh it was really no bother!” Greg said. “I had fun.”

“So did I,” Dudley said. He stopped tapping his fingers and swallowed. “But I’d like to thank you anyway, and I was thinking…” Dudley trailed off, and Greg stopped breathing for that moment. “I was thinking I could take you for dinner somewhere, as thanks.”

“Dinner?” Greg repeated, just to make sure he’d understood it.

Dudley grinned. “Yeah, you know, kind of like a date. If you’re interested that is.”

“I am,” Greg said, wringing his hands. “Interested, that is.” 

“Cool,” Dudley said. “So shall I pick you up tomorrow at seven?”

Greg racked his brain, trying to figure out if he had any plans before realising he didn’t care, because he was just going to cancel said plans for Dudley anyway. 

“Yeah, that works for me.”

“Cool,” Dudley said again, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Cool,” Greg repeated.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.” 

They both laughed and smiled at each other.

Dudley stepped back towards his flat. “I’ll see you, Greg.”

“See you, Dudley,” Greg said, watching Dudley unlock his door and step inside. And it was only when Dudley gave Greg a wave goodbye and closed his door that Greg finally shut his own.

He leaned against the door and took a deep breath. He had a date.  _ He _ had a date. Greg had never been on a date before, he’d never kissed anyone before, and now someone like Dudley Dursley wanted to go on a date with him.

Greg’s eyes burst open and he ran over to his fireplace to call Draco. What was he going to wear?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to serve me up some kudos and comments, I'll love you more than Greg loves baking ;)
> 
> Come find me at @callingdrarry on tumblr if you want to chat!!


	6. Christmas Is For Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Ginny and Luna exchange belated Christmas presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this Christmas fic is for someone who I actually owe the world and that is the amazing TDCat!! td, you're so lovely and i think you may be the only reason my long fics aren't just a jumble of letters that are trying to form words, i literally don't know what i'd do without you <3 you're smart, kind, supportive and just overall incredible!! I'm sorry your fic comes with a side of post-war angst, but the characters kind of got away from me... as always... but I REALLY hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Thankyou to untilourapathy and aibidil for being speedy betas <3

Ginny stretched out on one of the Gryffindor common room sofas. It was nice to be back. It wasn’t that she hadn’t enjoyed Christmas at home this year. It was just, Christmas hadn’t really been Christmas without Fred, and when Molly had accidentally laid a place setting for Fred… Ginny closed her eyes and pushed the thought away. It hurt too much to think about.

“Great practice today, Gin,” Becky Martin said as she walked past, giving Ginny a welcome distraction from her thoughts.

“Yeah! You’re doing great, Becks,” Ginny nodded.

Becky shrugged and pulled a face. “Maybe, I definitely need to get a few more hours in in the gym, though, if I’m going to stand a chance against the Hufflepuff beaters. Have you seen them?”

“They’re pretty fucking big,” Ginny laughed weakly. “I’ll join you tomorrow.”

“Great,” Becky said, “See you then.”

Ginny watched Becky walk away. She liked Becky—she was fun and feisty and a fucking good Beater, good enough to have been able to give Fred and George a run for their money. Well, no one could really give Fred and George a run for their money because of the weird twin thing they have going on. Had, Ginny corrected herself. She wondered if she’d ever be able to stop correcting herself. If one day it would become natural, and she’d accept that it was no longer Fred and George, but just George.

If she was being honest it was just as hard being back here, at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor, as it was being at home. The only thing that was easier was not having to see George’s face as a reminder, and not having to hear her mum cry. Ginny was the only Weasley left at Hogwarts now, as Ron had decided not to come back. She understood why he’d done it—the Aurors had snatched him and Harry right up—but she would have liked to have her older brother here with her. The comfort would have been nice at times.

She missed Harry too, even if their relationship had fallen apart again during the summer. Ginny was long past accepting that the Harry Potter she could have possibly fallen in love with wasn’t the one who had been carried out of the forest that day. However, that was okay, because the Ginny Weasley Harry wanted to love wasn’t the one who survived the war. They would always love each other, but the war had shattered whatever chance they had stood at being in love.

“Ginny?”

Ginny tore her gaze away from the fire to find Luna peering down at her, dirty blonde hair falling around her face like a halo.

“Your head is filled with Misermites, are you thinking sad thoughts?”

“Misermites?” Ginny questioned.

Luna nodded. “Yes, remember I told you about them at the Burrow over the summer. Daddy’s doing research on the way Misermites are thriving since the war. It’s understandable, of course.”

“Of course,” Ginny echoed and, despite everything, she smiled. Luna had always been able to cheer her up.

Luna had spent a lot of time at the Burrow over the summer, and she had always been the best at taking Ginny’s mind off the horrors they had faced. And when she couldn’t, Luna would just sit there and listen, talk, or even just hold Ginny as she cried. Despite everything she had been through, Luna had come out the other side just as strong as she had gone in.

“Hold still,” Luna said, suddenly leaning in closer until they were an eyelash apart. Ginny could see the soft smattering of freckles over Luna’s nose and her pale eyelashes. “Open your mouth,” Luna commanded, and Ginny obeyed as Luna placed something on her tongue.

Ginny sucked on it before grinning. “Peppermint.”

“Helps keep the Misermites away,” Luna nodded seriously. She pulled back and studied Ginny intensely. Ginny found herself wishing that Luna hadn’t moved away.

Luna was the person that Ginny had missed over the Christmas holidays. They’d owled almost every day but it hadn’t been the same; it wasn’t the same as hearing Luna’s voice and seeing her smile. Ginny had become aware back in fourth year that her gaze followed both attractive guys and girls, and while she’d never dated a girl, there had been that one kiss with Amelia Marks, from Ravenclaw, after she had broken up with Michael. Ginny had spent too many years in love with the idea of Harry to really date anyone too seriously. However, now…

“The Misermites have decreased already,” Luna said, smiling. “Are you thinking happier thoughts?”

Ginny laughed and sat up, patting the sofa for Luna to join her. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Luna hummed. “I’m glad, I like it when you’re happier.”

“Me too,” Ginny said. “I missed you over the hols.”

“You did?”

One of the most heartbreaking things about Luna was that no matter how many years they had been friends, no matter how often Ginny tried to show Luna how much she meant to her, Luna still seemed so shocked at the idea of anyone liking her.

“I did,” Ginny promised. “Really missed you.”

“Well, I’m sad my absence made you unhappy,” Luna hummed. “It can’t have been good for your Misermite problem.” 

Ginny laughed. “Doesn’t matter, cause you’re here now.”

“And your Misermites have decreased,” Luna noted, and Ginny could detect the pride in her tone.

“Yeah,” Ginny said, stretching her legs over Luna’s lap. Luna started drawing absent-minded patterns across Ginny’s shins, around her knees and up her thighs and for a while, they just sat like that, enjoying each other’s company.

“How’d you even get in here?” Ginny asked after a few minutes of watching the fire crackle. The common room was pretty empty apart from a group of third years playing Exploding Snap in the corner.

“I asked,” Luna said simply, and Ginny laughed because Luna merely asked to get into the Gryffindor common room and was granted access. “Did you have good holidays though?”

“I did. I’ve got a present for you upstairs, from mum,” Ginny said. 

Molly had shoved it into Ginny’s arms the day before she had gone back to school. “It’s for Luna,” Molly had said, her eyes shining with tears. Her eyes always looked tearful nowadays. “Be happy, my beautiful, brave girl,” Molly had said, pulling Ginny in for a bone-crushing hug. Ginny had never explicitly told her mum that she liked Luna, but she guessed her mum had caught on all on her own. Molly Weasley was pretty incredible like that.

“Oh, how lovely,” Luna said, “I’ve actually got something for you too.”

“Really?” Ginny said, jumping to her feet. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Luna said. Ginny tried to contain her overwhelming joy at the fact that Luna had got her a present; she had no doubt it would be something amazing and bizarre. It was Luna after all.

“Come on, then,” Ginny said, taking Luna’s hand and leading her upstairs to her room.

“I always find the amount of red in here very fortifying,” Luna said as she inspected the room and curled up on the end Ginny’s bed. Ginny didn’t completely understand what Luna meant, but she didn’t question it.

Ginny flipped open her trunk and pulled the carefully wrapped present from the top. She’d been trying to figure out when to give it to Luna since she’d got back to Hogwarts a couple of days ago. She didn’t want to have to wander around the halls with it and give it to Luna then because it was more intimate than that. It was a Weasley jumper and maybe to anyone else it would be meaningless, but Ginny knew what giving someone a Weasley jumper meant.

Harry had been given one that first year, when he had become Molly’s seventh son. Hermione had received one this year as a marker that Molly was welcoming her into the family—even Fleur had received one this year. It meant something for Ginny to give Luna one, despite the fact Ginny hadn’t even sucked up the nerve to ask Luna on a date yet.

“Here,” Ginny said, thrusting the parcel towards Luna. “It’s from me really, but I can’t knit for shit so my mum made it…” She managed a weak smile, which quickly grew into a genuine one as Luna took the present, her eyes wide and bright.

“I’ve never been given a present before that wasn’t from my parents.” 

Ginny made a silent vow to give Luna as many presents as she could for as long as she could. 

As Luna slowly unwrapped the present, Ginny fidgeted with the end of the quilt her mum had made her a few years back. Luna pulled the pale blue jumper out, her face alight.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Luna cooed, running her fingers over it. “It’s not made from Fiffle wool so it won’t act to protect from Misermites, but it’ll certainly keep me warm.” Luna turned it around to reveal the luna cycle that Molly had painstakingly knitted across the front. “Wow,” Luna breathed, leaning over and kissing Ginny smack on the lips. “I love it. Here, open mine!”

Ginny blinked, not entirely sure what had just happened. “You just kissed me?”

“Yes?” Luna frowned, cocking her head. She was still stroking her jumper. “We like each other, don’t we?”

Ginny wasn’t sure if she was dreaming. “Like each other?”

“We have feelings for each other,” Luna said, pulling her jumper on. “You like me, and I like you.”

“Like?” Ginny breathed out.

Luna smiled down at her jumper. “Yes,  _ like _ ,” she said, leaning over and brushing her lips against Ginny’s. “Like girlfriends.”

Ginny was pretty sure her heart had just burst free of her chest and was currently doing a jig of happiness around the room. “Like girlfriends,” Ginny echoed, taking Luna’s hand and entwining their fingers. Only Luna Lovegood could have supposed that they were dating all this time, and Ginny loved that about her. She supposed in Luna’s mind, Ginny was the ridiculous one because if they both liked each other, of course they were dating.

Ginny took the  _ interestingly _ wrapped present Luna gave her, and tried to open it without letting go of Luna’s hand. She gasped as she pulled out a knitted jumper of her own, it was rainbow coloured and fluffy and it was going to be far too big for her. But it was perfect.

“It’s made of Fiffle wool to keep the Misermites away,” Luna told her with a serious face.

Ginny tugged it on and grinned. “I can feel it working already.” She retook Luna’s hand. “Hey, want to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend, on a date?”

Luna frowned. “Haven’t we been going on dates all of last term?”

Ginny thought back to the fact they had spent every Hogsmeade trip together, getting drinks, walking about holding hands, messing about, and just chatting. “Yeah,” she said, smiling up at Luna, “I guess we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my literal life <3
> 
> Come find me @callingdrarry on tumblr if you want to chat!!


	7. Frozen in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Dean tries to teach Seamus to ice-skate and they disagree over hot chocolate ettiquete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this fic for the Drarry Squad's ultimate cheerleader. Tami (LLAP) my darling, you are the actual human version of sunshine and so I hope that this fluff brings you as much joy as knowing you has brought me!! I will be forever in your debt for London, and this is a small token of my thanks <3 You're such a lovely person, and you deserve the best Holiday season and all the luck and love in 2018
> 
> All mistakes in this fic are mine but thankyou to my quick beta

Dean tried and failed not to laugh as he watched Seamus fall flat on his arse for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. Snorting, Dean skated over and offered his hand.

“Muggles are mental,” Seamus muttered, taking Dean’s hand and shakily climbing to his feet.

“You’re doing really well for your first time,” Dean lied as Seamus tried to move one boot, and ended up flailing and grabbing wildly for the side again.

Seamus tried to scowl up at him, but Dean could see the smile cracking through on his boyfriend’s face. It was one of the things he loved the most about Seamus, there was always a smile just around the corner.

It had been one of the things that had acted as that final push to bring them together after the war. Seamus had been one of the few people who had been able to make Dean laugh after those months on the run and being locked in the Malfoy dungeon.

Seamus with his wide, crooked grin and his bright eyes. Seamus with his never-ending jokes and quick wit, even in the darkest of times. Seamus and the way he held Dean when the nights felt too long and the days too short. Seamus and how he had always been Dean’s best friend and somewhere along the way he had become more.

“I’m cold and wet,” Seamus groaned, reaching out for Dean, who skated backwards to avoid being pulled in for a damp hug. “This was your idea!” Seamus pouted. Dean rolled his eyes and let Seamus pull him in for a kiss. “How are you so good at this?”

“My mum’s taken me skating every year since I was a kid,” Dean said, taking Seamus’s hand and entwining their fingers. “It’s not hard.”

This was the first time he had ever been to the National History Museum ice-rink though, and it was stunning. The bright lights, the Christmas tree and the general beauty of the place made his heart stop. He had taken some photos of Seamus and the decorations before they’d started skating, and they were definitely going in the photo album.

“It’s fucking hard,” Seamus laughed.

Dean shook his head and skated forward, keeping Seamus’s hand tightly in his. “Come on, just slide your feet one at a time,” Dean said, having to bite his lip  again at the wide eyed panic on Seamus’s face. “Keep one hand on the side,” Dean explained again. “Not too tightly, you’ve got to be able to move.”

“ _You’ve got to be able to move_ ,” Seamus mocked light-heartedly, but he started to move slowly and not particularly steadily. “I’m doing it! Hey! Dean I’m-” Seamus started to flail again and Dean knew exactly what was going to happen. Dean tried to skate away, but Seamus’s grip on him was far too tight and he was unable to save himself from joining Seamus in an undignified heap on the ice.

“I hate you,” Dean groaned, glaring down at Seamus, who had started giggling. “You’re the worst skater I’ve ever met.”

Seamus’s face was alight as he reached up and placed a sloppy kiss on Dean’s cheek, and despite himself, as always, Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m cold,” Dean said. He could feel the damp seeping through his jeans and he knew he was going to have a ginormous wet patch on his arse.

Seamus wiggled his eyebrows. “I bet I could help warm you up.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “We’re on a public ice-rink,” he laughed, but he pressed a kiss to Seamus’s lips. “Your mouth is cold.”

“I’ll warm it up,” Seamus leered.

Dean swatted him playfully. “Public. Ice-rink,” he said firmly. “But if we go back to ours, I’ll make us hot chocolate.”

“You know that’s not how I wanted to warm your mouth up,” Seamus said, smirking as Dean helped him to his feet.

Dean contemplated dropping Seamus for a moment. “I know what you meant, but I’m choosing to ignore you.” Seamus opened his mouth but before he could speak Dean leaned in and kissed him. “Ignoring you.”

“Being ignored,” Seamus murmured into the kiss, his arms around Dean’s waist. Someone wolf-whistled, but Dean paid them no attention. He was good right where he was.

When they returned to their London flat, Seamus dragged them into the shower for his idea of warming up, and Dean would be lying if he said he protested too much (or at all).

Only afterwards with Seamus in one of Dean’s old West Ham hoodies did Dean finally get to make them hot chocolate. They had established pretty early on that Seamus and his tendency to make things blow up should be kept away from the oven at all costs. The fact they lived in a Muggle flat didn’t make Dean trust Seamus any more: In fact, magic’s finicky nature with electricity made Dean trust Seamus even less.

Dean loved their flat; it was so perfectly them. It was admittedly rather messy, between Dean’s art supplies and Seamus’s general being, but Dean wouldn’t trade it for anything. There was the bizarre throw on the sofa that Seamus’s mum had knitted them for Christmas last year, Seamus’s collection of beer steins decorating the shelves, and pictures of them and their friends lining the walls. Even their Christmas tree in the corner was disordered and covered in only rainbow patterned baubles and multi-coloured fairy lights.

“Here you go,” Dean said, placing Seamus’s hot chocolate down on the kitchen table and brushing his hand against Seamus’s back as he walked past. He sat down opposite Seamus and picked up his book.

Dean had just finished the first page when Seamus cleared his throat. Dean glanced up, frowning at the sight of Seamus’s pout. “What?”

“You forgot the marshmallows!”

“No, I didn’t?”

“Yes, you did!” Seamus gestured dramatically at the mug in front of him. “There’s no marshmallows!”

“I never put marshmallows in it because I-”

“Since when?” Seamus looked like he had that time that Dean had told him they couldn’t get a Crup, despite the fact Dean had only said that because they weren’t allowed animals in the building. Also, Dean had caved when Seamus had asked for a fish, but since Seamus had the attention span of a bloody goldfish, Dean had ended up looking after it. Tragically, yet also thankfully, the fish hadn’t lived that long.

“Since always, I’ve never liked them.”

“But that time we roasted marshmallows!”

“I let you eat all of mine,” Dean grinned at Seamus’s distraught face. “Anyway, surprisingly, as I don’t eat them, I forgot to buy them.”

Seamus was quiet for a moment before saying, “Did you not know love as a child?”

“I knew love as a child, I just don’t like marshmallows.”

“Since love and marshmallows are like the same thing, you clearly weren’t loved,” Seamus said, raising his eyebrows.

Dean questioned why he loved this idiot, but then Seamus flashed him that crooked grin of his and Dean remembered why. “Since when have love and marshmallows been the same thing?”

“Since always.”

Dean took a sip of his hot chocolate; it was delightful and marshmallowless. “Do you want me to go out and buy you some?”

Seamus paused before laughing. “Nah, of course not.”

“Good, because I wasn’t going to,” Dean said, picking up his book again and smiling at Seamus over the top.

Seamus grinned back, placing his feet up in Dean’s lap. “I’ll let you make it up to me another way,” he said, giving Dean a shameless wink.

“You’re insatiable.”

“I meant a foot rub! You filthy-minded fuck!” Seamus protested, not looking innocent in the slightest, “But if that’s what you’re thinking...”

“Drink your hot chocolate.”

Seamus groaned and Dean prodded his foot, smirking when Seamus recoiled. Seamus was too ticklish for his own good. “I’m drinking it.”

Dean dared to glance up from his book to find Seamus looking at him fondly. Seamus’s face cracked into a wide smile when Dean caught his eyes, and Dean felt a matching smile grace his face. He wanted to spend every day for the rest of his life curled up like this with Seamus, and truth to be told, he planned to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are better than marshmallows
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at @callingdrarry if you want to chat!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments add to my life span <3


End file.
